Ex Cross 2
Ex Cross 2 is the second installment in the popular Ex Cross fighting game series. The game was first released in arcades in 1995, and later released for the PlayStation in 1996. It was again released in 2005 as part of the Arcade History mode of Ex Cross 5 for the PlayStation 2, and later in 2007 for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable via the PlayStation Network. Gameplay The gameplay in Ex Cross 2 is much like its predecessor, with a few additions. It continues to use 2D backgrounds in its stages, features an infinite playing field, and uses a fighting system that utilizes four buttons: left punch, right punch, left kick, and right kick. Distinct additions included attack reversals for some characters, back throws, chain-throws, sidestepping, and tackles also were modified to inflict damage when running from a greater distance. Story A worldwide martial arts tournament was nearing its finale. A large purse of prize money which was to be awarded to the fighter who could defeat Heihachi Mishima in the final round provided incentive for warriors from all over the globe. Financed and sponsored by the giant financial group, The Kamizaki Zibanzu, the first Ex Cross tournament began with eight fighters, all of whom had emerged victorious from various matches held all over the world, all brought together by different motives, all possessing the skill and power to crumble mountains. Many battles were fought. But only one lone warrior emerged with the right to challenge Unchino for the of "King of Iron Fist" title. This warrior was Kuno, Unchino's cold-blooded son. Bearing the scar given to him by Unchino, he enters into vicious combat with his father on the same field where Unchino last struck down his own son and dropped him into a trench at age five. After a grueling battle which raged on for hours, Kuno emerged victorious by utilizing the power granted to him by the supernatural entity known as Devil. As Unchino's broken body lay on the ground, Kuno dropped to his knee and lifted his father into his arms. Kazuya walked slowly to the edge of the same cliff from where his father had thrown him from, as a child. He stared out over the landscape, and let go of his father's body. As Unchino's body plummeted, Kuno's smile gleamed in the sunlight... Two years have passed. The Kamizaki Zibanzu under Kuno's leadership has become even more powerful with its tendrils reaching to all corners of the world. Soon after his father's apparent death, Kuno disappears into the shadows. However, rumors of his immense power, and a dark side, slowly begin to spread throughout the world. Two years after the end of the first Ex Cross, a message is relayed from The Kamizaki Zibanzu fortress to news agencies all over the world announcing a second tournament with a prize a thousand times that of the first. Like his son before him, Unchino survived his fall into the ravine thanks to his supernatural endurance. He retreated to the hills to meditate in order to rekindle and enhance his fighting ability. He enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 to reclaim his conglomerate and dispose of Kazuya once and for all. The roles of primary protagonist and antagonist from the first game (Kuno and Unchino respectively) were reversed for Ex Cross 2, with Kuno being the selected character's ultimate opponent (with the exception of Kuno himself). Like the first Ex Cross game, there is a canonical ending, which is Unchino's ending. Unchino flies in a helicopter with an unconscious Kuno, towards a volcano. Unchino tosses Kuno in the volcano and flees as it erupts. (Note: this ending would be correct, as the PS2's intro to Ex Cross 4 shows Unchino drops Kazuya into a volcano.) Returning Characters *Unchino Hemusi *Jason *Exclass *Hannina *Robo *Miguel I *Vito *Nardia(Unlockable Character) *Kinutsu(Unlockable Character) *Prototype Craker(Unlockable Character) *X-45(Unlockable Character) *Giorgio(Unlockable Character) *Ralf I(Unlockable Character) *Ralf Jr.(Unlockable Character) *Kay Wong(Unlockable Character) *Kuno Hemusi(Unlockable Character) *Devil Kuno(Unlockable Character) New Chaarcters *Mileena Jikusi *Ami Okuni *Craker-2 *Buffalo(Unlockable Character) *Puss n Hat(Unlockable Character) *Predator(Unlockable Character) *Skador(Unlockable Character, acts like as a swap costume of Predator) *Angel Cosmo(Unlockable Character, acts like as swap costume of Devil Kuno) Stages *Mileena Jikusi - Mothernature city, Utopia *Vito - Tower of Pisa,Italy *Robo - Robotropolis, Utopia *Exclass - Hybrid Castle, Russia *Jason - Washinton DC, USA *Miguel I - Muerte Graveyard, Mexico *Hannina - Cambodian Wetlands, Cambodia *Ami Okuni - Pagoda, Japan *X-45 - Futuristic City, unknown *Nardia - Venezia, Italy *Prototype Craker - Akibahara, Russia *Predator - Train of Disaster, England *Ralf Jr./Skador - Mars Train, unknown *Ralf/Giorgio - Volcano Ruins, Oceania *Puss n Hat - Athens, Greece *Kay Wong - Acient Ruins, Egypt *Unchino Hemusi - The Flying Temple, unknown *Kuno Hemusi - Eternal Darkness *Devil Kuno/Angel Cosmo - Mirror Darkness Gallery TBA Category:Ex Cross Series Category:Playstation 1 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PlayStation Network Games